


The One Where He Talks to A Shadow

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Series: Medium Wind [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: FWOF comes to an end, Hyrule and Legend are the healer duo, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Medium Wind, the picori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: After a particularly shit battle, Wind makes another...acquaintance.





	The One Where He Talks to A Shadow

Everything was silent. Far more silent than usual. Whether it be for Hyrule’s concentration or due to no one knowing what to say was hard to figure out.

The dull pink glow from Hyrule’s healing spell subsided as the young hero stepped away from Four. His mouth pressed into a firm line upon realisation that his spell in fact had not done the trick. After already going through healing Warriors and Wild he supposed it wasn’t too much of a surprise that he wasn’t as effective as before. 

They were ambushed once more. Honestly it wasn’t all that surprising anymore. The ringing before a sudden hoard on monsters appeared to kick their asses really wasn’t an uncommon occurrence anymore. If anything Hyrule was expecting it. It was getting harder to conserve his magic these days. The amount he used the healing spell was  _ a lot.  _

Perhaps he could try once more. Four was definitely more worse for wear than Warriors and Wild had been. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest to start with the people who needed medical attention first. It was one small blunder in his decision making he supposed.

Hyrule closed his eyes, raising his hands, prepared to repeat the healing spell once more. Only to be interrupted by someone ungracefully elbowing him in the ribs.

He turned to glare at whoever caused the interruption. Unsurprisingly he found Legend standing there holding a bottle of Blue Potion out to the healer with an expectant raised eyebrow. He waved the bottle in front of Hyrule’s face, without saying a word, for extra good annoying measure. 

“I’m fine I don’t need it.” Hyrule huffed, returning his attention to Four.

“You’ve done all you can do for him. Take care of yourself too.” Legend said, shoving the bottle into Hyrule’s hands. “Dumbass.”

Now Wind, had been watching everything go down. He was, understandably, quite worried about his brothers. It was also extremely frustrating to watch on so many different levels. While he was the youngest, and he understood he probably also wasn’t the wisest, he felt like he was the only one who knew when to stop. Everyone was always throwing themselves into danger or doing something potentially life threatening while he, sweet young Wind, was the only one who seemed to be able to say enough was enough.

It was starting to piss him off.

Hyrule should take his potion if he wanted to continue helping Four. Legend should take his own advice and take care of himself for a few seconds. Wind  _ knew. _ Wind knew he was trying to walk off that heavy hit from a moblin.

_ If the ghost of the mysterious girl and his Uncle wasn’t enough indication of that already, then it was also from the fact Legend wasn’t even looking Hyrule in the face. _

And then there was Four. To be honest Wind was still trying to process what even happened with Four. He felt like he blinked and suddenly there were three more Fours than before, all different colours. In hindsight, it made sense, being called the hero of the  _ Four _ Sword but that didn’t mean it wasn’t slightly jarring to see it happen so suddenly.

At this point he didn’t know if Time was aware he was not engaged in his conversation at all and abruptly stood up with a huff. He could faintly hear the eldest hero calling after him as he stomped his way over to the still bickering Hyrule and Legend.

“This is painful to watch for everyone. Both of you need that potion equally.” he said glaring at Legend who had the gall to make an undignified noise. “I can’t believe I’m the one who has to say this either but please for the love of the goddesses take your fucking potion.”

Wind could practically hear the jaws of everyone who was conscious, drop into the ground. He was already moody enough so it did not help one bit. Spinning on one heel he turned to the rest of the group, frowning.

“I’m a  _ pirate _ ! What you think I’ve never sworn in my life?” the young sailor shouted.

From behind him someone began to make a noise that sounded halfway between a snort and a wheeze. For a moment Wind thought it was Four, however he wasn’t stupid. He knew Four was still completely knocked out and would be for a while. If not then no one would have had to listen to Legend hopelessly try to pretend he was an asshole while trying to make sure Hyrule was alright. Honestly if Four was faking the whole thing Wind was going to lose his mind.

Upon turning back around to tell Four off, he realised everything he previously thought was absolutely wrong. The deadly glare he wanted to shoot at Four quickly slipped away when he saw someone who arguable did look a lot like Four, however sported a lot more black than the aforementioned Link and preferred purple hair to blonde. 

So it was a dead emo Four. Great.

He was absolutely not prepared for this kind of headache today. Sure he saw ghosts any day and everyday but, he was way too frustrated and tired to even begin to deal with this one. 

“Hey, sailor, you feeling alright?” Hyrule asked.

“Just perfect, Hyrule.  _ Just perfect. _ ” Wind replied with sarcasm that put Legend’s to shame.

Despite still being in perfect view, Hyrule looked to Legend for reassurance, who could only shrug equally as confused as the younger downfall boy.

“Wait...wait a minute your the one who can see me!!” Emo Four shouted, floating right up into Wind’s face, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Hylia he was way too tired for this. Why did it have to be now? Why was he cursed with the ability to see spirits? Wind honestly just wanted to lie down and sleep after a long hard day but  _ this _ was what he was met with instead.

“I need to go water my bird.” Wind abruptly deadpanned. There were two major problems with this statement. One the only bird they had was a seagull, and that was Legend’s bird not his. Two the entire action of  _ watering a bird  _ sounded absolutely ridiculous.

Still, Wind had committed to this, and took off into a much quieter part of the woods. Honestly he wasn’t sure if Four’s reveal and ultimate downfall being in the Minish Woods was extremely fitting or a cruel joke. Regardless, it happened and honestly Wind was a little scared.

He got that he was the youngest, and children were the only ones who could see the Picori, but one Wolfie was arguably the worst kept secret between the Links so Wind also knew Twilight could see them and two, and two everything was so  _ cramped _ he felt like he had no room to breath.

Maybe it was from growing up in the Great Sea so he was more used to the open water, maybe it honestly was just him. But something about the cramped space, and the stones tablets leading to what seemed like nothing gave him a general feeling of unease.

The Picori were benevolent creatures, he shouldn’t feel this way. At all.

“They’re not here.” emo Four’s voice cut through the air. Honestly for a moment, Wind almost forgot the spirit was with him. Honestly, it was a little embarrassing. The one thing that was probably vastly different that he had from others, and he forgot about it.

Nice job Link. Very nice.

“They all ran back to their realm when a dark force took over Hyrule, kidnapped the princess and the seven maidens.” emo Four sounded way too proud of himself for that statement. If Wind was bold enough to say, he honestly assumed the spirit was talking about himself.

Upon questioning this the boy laughed. “You’re smarter than you look, kid. I’ll give you credit for that. It shouldn’t surprise you. Given my name and all.” 

“I don’t have a clue what your name is. You’ve been following Four you should know he doesn’t talk about you.” Wind sniped back, spinning around to face the spirit. Honestly if he was going to have to argue with the insufferable ass, he may as well face it head on.

And honestly, the expression on the spirit’s face didn’t match the smarminess of before. Wind was sure he knew that Four didn’t talk about him, but just getting the confirmation from a friend of Four’s was probably enough for emo Four.

“So...they really have forgotten about me, huh. Can’t say I'm surprised with the others but I was sure at least Vio would remember.” emo Four sighed.

“I doubt they forgot about you, they might not  _ want _ to talk for...whatever reason.” Wind replied. Though he pretended to not understand, Wind was pretty sure he got the gist of the situation. ‘Emo Four’ as he liked to call him was actually a shadow or a Dark Link. At some point he took a turn for the better and possibly sacrificed himself to save someone, possibly the Four or possibly Zelda.

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed quietly.“Whatever. I don’t care. My name is-“

“Emo Four?” Wind ever so eloquently interrupted.

His mouth hung open for a few moments, trying to process what Wind just said. As he grew closer and closer to becoming a fish, Emo Four replied. “I...I mean...you’re not  _ wrong _ .”

It got a good laugh out of Wind. He honestly  _ needed _ it after everything. He guessed he was trying to lighten the mood after everything that happened to everyone else. Probably not the best of times though, since he was trying to help this ghost. Curse his powers sometimes.

“Hehe...now that it’s out of my system what actually is your name?” the young sailor asked.

“Shadow Link, or Shadow. Whatever works for you.” there was hesitation in em- Shadow’s voice. Wind’s assumption was right, he was a shadow who took a turn for the better. Judging by the sounds of it, it may well have been one of the Fours who kickstarted this, however Wind was putting his money on Zelda. She was always the voice of reason, even if his own Zelda was a pirate wouldn’t waste a moment to stick someone with the pointy end of her sword.

Man he loved Tetra.

“You’re worried about them, aren’t you?” Wind asked.

“Well no shit, I’m technically the fifth part of them and Vio was my friend so I’m looking out for their dumb little asses the best I can.” Shadow replied. With the amount of snark and sass pouring of Shadow’s mouth it reminded him a lot of Legend. Legend with far less tact and that was saying a lot.

Honestly he needed to give Legend mre credit. He cared a lot about them, he just had a really weird way of showing it. Kind of like Shadow.

Huh...was Legend Shadow reincarnated? That was a silly thought Wind would bother Legend with another day.

“But the problem is that they can’t see, or hear you so there’s not much you can do. I get it, it’s frustrating. Watching things happen and knowing there’s nothing you can do because you physically can’t.” Wind sighed. It wasn’t the same situation at all but he couldn’t help but remember the large bird that swooped, kidnapping his sister and watching helplessly as it flew away with Aryll.

He supposed he should be thankful, unlike Shadow, he wasn’t dead. It came close to being like that far too many times for his liking however he was still there. Still kicking. 

Shadow seemed...confused. He looked at Wind like he was waiting for the sailor to start laughing or turn back on his statement. It probably wasn’t the smartest idea to start everything off with a joke in hindsight. He’d remember that for next time.

“Do you...really not care that I’m a Shadow Link? You’re not joking about any of this? You’re actually relating to me?” Shadow asked.

Suddenly things began to make more sense. Shadow talked about  _ Vio _ being his friend rather than Four. It seemed a little weird to single only one of the Fours out at first but Wind thought he understood the situation a little better now. It was possibly Vio was the only one who was ever really in contact, or friends with Shadow. And it was also entirely possible because of the nature of their differences Vio ended up choosing his hero’s duties over his friendship with Shadow.

So Shadow didn’t trust him. He was possibly betrayed by his only friend and that made the spirit distrustful of people being nice. Good. very good to know. And by good, that meant he was going to have a  _ long _ older brotherly conversation with Four.

“I don’t actually know what you did so it’s not like I can really judge. It’s obvious you took a turn for the better at some point and that’s the part that really matters.” Wind replied, looking towards the stone tablet on the forest floor once more.

“Besides, the hero’s work isn’t all inherently good. Ganondorf may have been evil but he also had intentions that he truly believed was for the greater good. And the only way for me to stop him was to stab a man in the head. It’s something that really sticks with you, you know? I just expected to save my sister. Not...this.” He continued, gesturing to the sword on his back.

The shadow took this into careful consideration. For a long moment the rustle of leaves were the only sounds in the forest. 

Strange. The wind wasn’t blowing. There was no reason for them to be hearing any sort of movement in the leaves. 

Instinctively Wind’s hands reached for his sword. He was, as far as most were concerned, alone in the middle of a small cramped forest. He was an easy target. And with his track record of getting into trouble and apparently needing someone to take a blow for him, he wasn’t exactly in the mood to try to take one himself.

Something moved in the grass in front of the stone tablet. Frowning, Wind’s hands dropped back to his sides and he crouched closer to the ground. There was definitely something moving there. He couldn’t exactly see what, only the top of a pointed red hat, supposedly.

A little ways behind him, Shadow gasped. “It’s-”

“Wind! There you are! The Captain said you ran off a while ago to the forest. What are you looking at?” an identical voice shouted from the clearing. Sure enough, swaying a little in place was Four himself. Legend and Hyrule trailed close behind, one much more annoyed than the other.

“Four what part of  _ don’t _ get up did you not understand?” Legend asked.

“And I told you I’m fine. I don’t need you two babysitting me! Go back and help the others!!” Four protested, shoving both heroes in the other direction.

For someone who had just been unconscious, and injured, Four still had one hell of a good arm. Both Hyrule and Legend stumbled pretty far forward, much to the latter’s unamusement. 

Everyone could tell Legend wanted to say something more. The veteran’s head snapped towards Four and he opened his mouth. However as Hyrule tired to tug Legend back to camp, he simply puffed his cheeks out, while glaring at Four, and stomped back to camp.

“So now that the Downfall boys are out of the way, what are you looking at and what’s been keeping you out here for so long?” Four asked, not very subtly stumbling to where Wind was before flopping to his knees. Honestly...he didn’t get how Four worked...but that was okay.

He could feel something gently nudging his knees. Looking down a small mouse-like creature stood before him. It’s tiny paws nudged trying to get his attention. “Pico...picori!!!” the creature called.

“Oh my goddesses...the Picori!! The Picori are back!!!” Four exclaimed. He practically bounced with child-like glee, and his eyes practically glowed a bright red colour. Nothing worth questioning to Wind.

As Four babbled about the legends of the Picori Wind’s eyes flickered over to Shadow. The ghost simply smirked and gave Wind a thumbs up before disappearing into the afternoon sun.

“Wind do you know that this means?!” Four asked.

“I believe I do.” Wind replied. Shadow could rest easy knowing the legacy of the Picori would live on.


End file.
